


【立克】拷问

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【立克】拷问

“又是你啊陈廷轩。”

卞庆华坐在拷问室的椅子上，一脸悠闲的看着被绑在十字架上的陈廷轩，翻了翻犯罪档案，轻笑一声，“咋的了这，又给人搞啥资料去了，哎我说陈廷轩你一天天的就不能消停点，别老让我大晚上的还得跑出来给你拷问。”

陈廷轩冷笑一声，在卞庆华来之前他已经受过不少罪了，陈廷轩呸了一声，吐出来的全是血水，“没人让你大晚上来，谁让你大晚上跑出来？”

“我这要不来，你他妈早死这屋里了。”卞庆华哼一声，站起身来，站在一排排拷问工具前转了转眼珠。

卞庆华笑笑，似是不经意的问道：“哎陈廷轩，你戴过手铐吗？”

陈廷轩也笑了，笑得很冷。“我没戴过手铐，我他妈怎么被弄过来的？”

卞庆华拿起一副手铐凑近他，将他手上的绳子解掉，声音懒懒的，在陈廷轩的耳边轻声说着，连呼出来的气都喷在了陈廷轩的耳廓上，痒痒的：“哦？床上还是局子里？”

“呸。”陈廷轩小声地骂道，“流氓。”

“那也只对你流氓，不是么。”卞庆华嗤笑一声，手铐铐住手的声音在陈廷轩耳后响起。

陈廷轩忽然有种不祥的预感。

他愣在原地，身上的伤口没包扎过，血从伤口缓缓流出。

卞庆华的吻来得迅速而猛烈，这是他们经过那么多年后第一次接吻，当年的那场追击给陈廷轩留下不小的心理阴影，也给陈廷轩和卞庆华之间的关系带来了不小的伤害，从此分崩离析。

陈廷轩推了推卞庆华，发现无法挣扎，便只好随他去了，他几近疯狂的拥住卞庆华的脖子，两个人摔倒在拷问室冰凉的地板上，陈廷轩身上的伤口有些撕裂了，很疼，但此时此刻他却顾不上这些疼了，因为卞庆华正在解他的裤腰带，呼吸急促。

事实上陈廷轩很想去拦一下，但他仔细一想，两人都结合那么多次了，对彼此的身体熟悉的不能够再熟悉，更何况他自己也起了些反应，再像个女人一样阻拦反倒有些做作了，倒不如就这样享受。

他们两个向来做这种事都像打架一样，情潮来得汹涌，卞庆华把他的裤腰带解开以后，把他的内裤往下一拉，露出性器，卞庆华不由得呼吸一紧。

他解开了陈廷轩的上衣扣子，裸露着胸膛和那两颗颜色鲜艳的红豆，陈廷轩的眼神有些迷离，身上的伤口依旧在缓慢的流出血液，但是他已经不想管了，反正他这种人血小板偏多，很快就能自愈，眼前的形势还是先爽一下再说。

卞庆华没多想，低头直接含住了陈廷轩的性器，陈廷轩倒吸一口气，张着嘴巴毫无顾忌的叫出声。

“哈啊…等下…卞庆华你、嗯…！太、啊…太他妈…刺激了、”陈廷轩抬头看着拷问室的灯，因为快感，眼前变得模糊，眼神迷离，他只看到拷问室的灯亮的很，也白的很，刺得他有些晕。

在从前那么多次性爱中，无论是卞庆华还是陈廷轩，他们都从来没有给对方口交过，一是因为陈廷轩的轻微洁癖，二是因为卞庆华不喜欢给人口交。

然而陈廷轩没有想到卞庆华这么狠，上来就是口交，让从来没有体验过这种感觉的陈廷轩感觉自己脑内的那根紧绷着的弦“啪”的一下子就断了，脑内仅剩下快感和舒服的感觉重叠。

“够了、哈…”陈廷轩推着卞庆华的头，不自觉的将腿合拢，卞庆华在他的龟头猛地一吸，陈廷轩来不及避躲，一下子泄在卞庆华的嘴里。

待卞庆华终于意识到自己的裤链还没解的时候，他抬眸看见躺在地上的陈廷轩，刚刚射过一次的性器略有些疲软，腿成“M”字形弯曲着，手被手铐铐住，脸上尽是掩盖不住的春意，身上还泛着点点粉红，卞庆华终于是忍不住了，将拉链拉下，脱了内裤就握着自己的性器往穴口冲，随便在办公桌上找了些软膏充当润滑。

不得不说卞庆华的尺寸还是很大的，润滑并没怎么做够，以至于才刚进了一点，陈廷轩就有些受不住了。

疼，后面是撕裂一样的疼痛，卞庆华要是害他失禁了，他拿卞庆华没完。陈廷轩这样想着，额头上的汗液从额上滴下来，后穴也跟着收缩。

卞庆华刚一进去就觉察到了不对劲，赶紧把性器抽出来，拿软膏在穴口胡乱的抹了几下，又往穴内抹了一些，才又重新扶着性器进入那温热的隐秘之地。

许久不曾交融过的身体依旧是那样契合，陈廷轩开始恨这副身体太过敏感，只是刚刚插进来而已，就迫不及待的接纳那根滚烫的性器。

卞庆华还是很了解陈廷轩。

他刚一进去，对于陈廷轩这副身体的记忆就又被唤醒，凭借着记忆，卞庆华很快的找到了陈廷轩的敏感点，他试探性的往那儿顶了一下，果然听见了陈廷轩隐忍着的呻吟声，于是他轻笑一声，往那处快速进攻着。

“唔啊…！卞庆华…你混蛋、哈……”陈廷轩一边感受着身后的撞击，一边感受着血液从伤口流出，他微微抬起身子拥住卞庆华，血液与卞庆华的衣服相交融，搞得卞庆华的衣服上尽是血迹。

这时候陈廷轩才发现自己赤身裸体，而卞庆华仅仅是解开了裤拉链，那根傲人的性器还在自己的后穴中抽动。

衣冠禽兽。陈廷轩一边叫一边想。

可这也太舒服了。陈廷轩哼哼唧唧的，抬起身子迎合着卞庆华的进攻，他一向很冷静，然而此时此刻，脑子里的情欲和快感冲破了他的理智，他趴在卞庆华的身上，嘶吼着，发出低沉的声音，脑子里一片混沌。

就像沉溺于水中的鱼。他拥紧了卞庆华。身后的撞击太过真实，不知道是不是因为失血过多的原因，陈廷轩感觉自己的脑袋越来越沉，身后也越来越痛。

“卞庆华…啊…”

陈廷轩轻吟一声，那一声像猫咪抓地似的，敲在卞庆华的心上，痒痒的。

穴中流出的液体打湿了干燥冰凉的水泥地，那一块的颜色深了下去，陈廷轩的身上不仅有伤口，还有隐约的暧昧的痕迹，麝香的味道弥漫在空气中，不知道过了多久，陈廷轩感觉到卞庆华的性器从他的穴中抽出，随后他被人抱了起来。

落入温暖的怀抱中的感觉让他感觉身心都得到了放松，陈廷轩立刻昏睡了过去，以至于他没有听见卞庆华在他耳边的喃喃。

“我爱你。”

FIN.


End file.
